


Perhaps I Failed To Think This Through...

by dfcfanfics



Series: DFC's MiracuCrack [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Is... That All It Does?, Just Imagine What The Costume Looked Like, Parody, The Slime of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfcfanfics/pseuds/dfcfanfics
Summary: Gabriel Agreste's first transformation startled him with the changes to his physical form, the raw power at his command, and the endless possibilities that his magical proxies might provide.But it's always a good idea to try a test run first... and maybe run your designs past a focus group, or something.One-shot, Crack.
Series: DFC's MiracuCrack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280609
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Perhaps I Failed To Think This Through...

MiracuCrack #SL7: Perhaps I Failed To Think This Through...

by DFC

(Timeline: The very beginning.)

* * *

"You don't want to do it this way, Master. Trust me. If the powers are misused, the consequences could be..."

"Darkwings... RISE!"

Ignoring Nooroo's warnings, in a white flash, Gabriel Agreste transformed for the very first time.

* * *

He gasped aloud as he examined himself, the alterations to his clothing the most visible but perhaps the least impactful. The sense of power... _dark_ power... running through every cell of his body was breathtaking!

He had never been the most athletic of men, more of a bookworm in his youth; where he had participated in sports, they had been pastimes as cerebral as physical, such as fencing. But this... _this!_ He felt as if he could leap across a chasm, strike down a buffalo, or withstand being struck by a speeding car. His mind felt enhanced, as well; his creativity danced within his brain, a hundred gambits leaping to mind immediately as to how to use this newfound might, and a hundred more again.

 _Now, how did this... Nooroo instruct me?_ he did his best to recall. _I will need a small creature of some sort. I will reach out with my thoughts, seeking a kindred spirit worthy of my gift. I will take the creature in my hand, charge it with my energy, and send it forth to find my proxy and connect our minds._

_And then, oh, what merriment we shall weave together!_

* * *

The masked man let his mind wander, in a surprisingly natural way; his thoughts were a leaf upon a strong breeze, soaring out of his office window and seeking out strong emotions. They popped up throughout the city like fireflies on a dark night, bright and dim, color-coordinated according to their type. Anger, frustration, despair, lust, obsession, fear, sadistic glee; each of them felt different to the villain's probing mind, like different flavors of ice cream. Each one cold... but distinct nonetheless.

One of them slowly stood out from the others.

 _Yes... this one would do nicely,_ the villain smiled. _An angry man, embittered against the world, feeling betrayed by those he once trusted. A man without love, without family, without positive emotions of any kind. A perfect proxy for my..._

 _...Is he, though? Am I reaching too far with this first attempt?_ he wondered. _Best to do a test run, perhaps. A more simple soul, just to make sure that it works._

A second scan of the city produced some more fitting candidates. _This one seems about right,_ he reasoned. _An odd little man with somewhat disturbing feelings about pigeons._

_All right, then._

Slowly, he opened the top drawer on his desk and produced a small glass jar.

 _I have prepared for this moment,_ he grinned. _Now, let's see what rewards I reap!_

* * *

The villain opened the jar and shook its contents out into his gloved hand. The hand closed gently around it, careful not to crush its contents.

Focusing his full willpower on his hand, he was delighted to see purple energy coruscating around it, rippling in waves of power. He opened it once more, and saw that the creature had been transformed; colored as if dyed purple, and glowing with a gentle throb.

"Go, my little pet," he intoned. "And _evilize him!"_

Not much happened.

* * *

_"Go,"_ he repeated. "Seek out my target... and _evilize him!"_

Once again... not much happened.

* * *

" _GO!_ " howled the villain. "I command you! Go, and _evilize him_ , in the name of... _L'escargot!"_

Seeing no movement, he shook his hand vigorously. The purple snail rolled out of it, landed with a small plopping sound, and began oozing its way across L'escargot's desk.

"... _Well."_

* * *

"Darkwings... fall."

An unimpressed L'escargot transformed back to Gabriel Agreste and stared at the tiny purple Kwami in front of him.

"...Well?" Nooroo asked, hesitantly.

"You told me that it would seek out my target and capture their mind," Gabriel demanded.

"And it will. Eventually."

"I thought you said that it could _fly!_ " persisted Gabriel.

"Oh, yes. By snail standards... did you see him _go_ just now? He was moving at two, three times the speed of your everyday snail. Positively _flying,"_ deadpanned Nooroo.

Gabriel just glared at him.

* * *

Slowly, Gabriel reached out and pushed a button on his desk. Nathalie's voice popped up on his intercom. "Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"Nathalie... I am in need of a few hundred winged insects. Do you know anyone who delivers?" she heard in return.


End file.
